Lost in the Darkness
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: What if Christina D'Souza managed to break into the Tardis? Just watched the Easter special…must say I’m having a ‘major love for Doctor Who moment’ right now and I needed to write a fanfic. It just had to be done : Enjoy


**Lost in the Darkness**

The Doctor felt his hearts beating rhythmically in his chest cavity. He could see the Tardis in sight, thankfully.

"There he is!" "Gerr him" "He humiliated the Queen!"

The shouts were mounting behind him, quickening his pace if anything. Despite the arrows that were skimming his face by breaths and the others that were nipping at his heels along with the sense of impending death the Doctor couldn't help but smile. He'd at last found out what he did to upset Elizabeth I…funnily enough he'd only bumped into her by accident and managed to see her into the back of a hay cart, royal legs in a rather suspicious looking spread. Bloomers on show to the whole of what would be Covent Garden, more precisely where Bloomingdales would be located in 2030. The Doctor let out a little chuckle, a hop skip and a jump away from the Tardis. With that he heard a shriek of "Kill him" and decided he needed to seriously pick up the pace if he was planning on living a little longer than a few seconds.

Hop - he was over a brood of chickens.

Skip - he was over a water trough.

"Shoot him now you incompetent fools" a royal squawked.

"_This is it"_ his mind pumped, hearing the adrenalin pulsate through his wide brown eyes. He clicked his fingers sharply, converse left the floor with a great effort. The onlookers stared as he cleared three consecutive arrows and dove into the blue box that had been sitting at the end of the street.

Jump - he was in the Tardis, doors shut.

"Phew" he grinned, a pained expression enveloping his face as he looked to his ankle. Just as he had expected a slender piece of wood was protruding quite viciously, a red plume bringing it to his attention "Bugger"

His focus was quickly averted however as knocking began on the doors.

"By order of her Majesty, you must surrender immediately or your…position will be compromised and…and…this wooden contraption shall be engulfed in flame and taken by the darkness" a guard announced shakily.

"That sounded good" another voice added.

"You think so?" the first questioned.

Though the man's words were simple and somewhat rehearsed, they troubled the Doctor as they enticed that nagging instinct of impending doom. He paused on the thought for a moment, reflecting on them quietly before hobbling over to the controls. Setting the Tardis in motion to hear accusations of "witchcraft" echo out of hearing and dematerialize. However, not until one voice shouted above the rest "he will return". The Doctor grimaced slightly, putting it down (knowingly falsely) to a blithering idiot whose words had no impact on his destiny.

"Just another day" he sighed to himself, eyes heavily drifting to his scorn ankle.

**Earth, present day:**

"Just one more…aha" the female voice narrated, pulling the wire from the brass hole. With that she smirked, the door flapping open as she stepped in leisurely. The sounds of sirens were encroaching in rapid succession, causing her to take a deep breath, slamming the door shut firmly.

"Right…bigger on the inside" she commented, eyes looking around "This'll make things…more difficult"

"And why would that be?" a familiar male voice returned.

The woman pivoted on the spot, in shock more than anything as she saw the man she had met one year ago, the spaceman in the pinstripe suit.

"Hello, _the Doctor_" the woman smirked.

"Christina" the Doctor nodded, acknowledging her.

"If I were you I'd fly this thing away, Inspector Morse out there might force his way in" she stated coolly. Her words backed up by the sound of guns being primed and heavy sirens mounting "Lady Christina. We have you surrounded"

"And why should I do that, I bailed you out once. Why should I again? How did you get in here by the way?" the Doctor interrogated sternly as he looked up to her from the exit.

"Want to find out how? Get us away and I'll tell you" she returned swiftly.

The Doctor's eyes met hers. The cold steel blue was glittering sharply at him. There was no point in standing here so he let out a short breath, running up to the bridge and safely transporting them away.

"Nice place you've got here…roomy…" Christina began, running a slender finger around the console.

"Right I am dropping you off at the next police station, if you do not tell me how you got in" the Doctor replied "Old habits die hard, is it?"

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't miss me" Christina added, approaching the Doctor so they stood literally face to face. Her hand snaked up his neck and removed his glasses, throwing them on the chair behind him.

"Don't try to get round me. You are not staying, quite the opposite actually…not until you tell me how you got in that is" the Doctor warned, taking a step back so that her warm breath didn't curl around him so dangerously.

"Well I simply picked the lock" she replied innocently, pulling out a device from her bag. It was the same device the Doctor had been using that day on the 200.

"How did you?" he began.

"Finders keepers...it wasn't hard to manipulate it to do what I wanted" Christina teased, dropping the gadget straight into the bag once more.

The Doctor furrowed his brow and then turned to the console, typing in the co-ordinates for London once more.

"Where are we going?" she proceeded.

"London" he returned shortly.

"Why not take me on one trip, for old times sake? How about Pluto?" she smiled.

"Pluto? Why would you want to go to a dump like-" the Timelord retored, squinting slightly before realising he was becoming distracted "No I see what you are trying to do here and it is not working" the Doctor concluded.

"Oh come on. We were good together. You said so yourself" Christina reminded, taking a seat on the console chair, fiddling with his glasses.

"And I said nobody is going to travel with me again. And I meant it" the Doctor retaliated, the anger in his voice bubbling so much so that Christina narrowed her gaze, expression un-phased but mind working silently as she noted something.

"What happened to your ankle?" she said, seeing a bandage peering from under his suit leg.

"An arrow but that is besides the point" the Doctor returned quickly. As he paused the Tardis doors flew open "Two days after I met you" he gestured, looking outwards "Hopefully you'll make better decisions" he added as she rose.

"Thank you Doctor" Christina replied, grabbing her rucksack and swinging it over her shoulder. But before she did so pulled out the gizmo and handed it to the man before her "Here"

"See not so hard" the Doctor encouraged, taking the device and placing his hands into his pockets.

The woman lingered for a moment, hoping that the Doctor would change his mind. Evidently not as his brown eyes did not falter, staring right at her, almost as if delving into her soul.

"Everyone can change their mind you know. So don't be so quick to dampen the light in the dark" Christina added. The Doctor remained fixated on her but his gaze had softened "You sure you don't want me to stay?" she attempted once more. The Doctor glared silently. Having a similar sensation to the reading of the words 'bad wolf'. She sighed. Taking that his expression translated to a resounding no. This caused Christina to smile widely and begin to walk out the blue doors "Oh and Doctor-" she began, leaving the sound of night traffic to fill the empty room "this isn't the last you'll see of me" she finished. The Doctor smiled, disregarding his thoughts and held a hand up, a small wave proceeding.

The Tardis doors shut and the Doctor retracted his hand, placing it gently into his trouser pocket. Perhaps she had a point, perhaps there was a truth escaping her deceiving mouth. These thoughts and others swelled in the Doctor's mind as he paced slowly around the bridge.

After deliberating some memories of the last time they had met, especially those of Carmen. She did have a gift, as did the Ood. The Doctor could not simply put down their identical words to merely coincidence, his song would end, eventually, and her mentioning the darkness was beyond worrying.

"Everybody needs somebody once in a while" he concluded, looking to cerulean blue column_ "_Too bad that everyone I need gets lost"the Doctor continued as familiar faces bathed in candlelight flickered in the black recesses of his currently absent head "Lost in the darkness".


End file.
